Mercedes Knight
Mercedes "Misty" Knight is a Harlem police detective with a strong sense of justice. Biography ''Luke Cage "Moment of Truth" ''To be added "Code of the Streets" To be added "Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" To be added "Step in the Arena" To be added "Just to Get a Rep" To be added "Suckas Need Bodyguards To be added "Manifest" To be added "Blowin' Up the Spot" To be added "DWYCK" To be added "Take It Personal" To be added "Now You;re Mine" To be added "Soliloquy of Chaos" To be added "You Know My Steez" To be added ''The Defenders "The H Word" ''To be added "Mean Right Hook" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added "The Defenders" To be added ''Luke Cage "Soul Brother #1" ''To be added "Straighten It Out" To be added "Wig Out" To be added "I Get Physical" To be added "All Souled Out" To be added "The Basement" To be added "On and On" To be added "If it Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right" To be added "For Pete's Sake" To be added "The Main Ingredient" To be added "The Creator" To be added "Can't Front On Me" To be added "They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)" To be added ''Iron Fist "Target: Iron Fist" ''To be added "Heart of the Dragon" To be added "The Dragon Dies at Dawn" To be added "Morning of the Mindstorm" To be added "War Without End" To be added "A Duel of Iron" To be added Character traits To be added Abilities *'Master Detective:' Misty is a highly skilled. She is capable of reconstructing a crime scene in her mind simply looking at the photos taken at the scene; judging by Rafael Scarfe's remarks, Misty getting lost in her reconstructions is a common occurrence. *'Expert Marksman:' Due to her police training, Misty is skilled in the use of firearms. She was able to kill a member of the Hand with several shots to the chest. Relationships *Luke Cage - Ally. *Rafael Scarfe - Partner. *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Ally. *Jessica Jones - Ally. *Danny Rand - Ally. *Colleen Wing - Ally. *Brigid O'Reilly - Ally. *Mariah Dillard - Enemy. *Cottenmouth - Enemy. *Diamondback - Enemy. *Hernan Alvarez - Enemy. *Bakuto - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV series) **''Luke Cage'' - Simone Missick ***"Moment of Truth" (First appearance) ***"Code of the Streets" ***"Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" ***"Step in the Arena" ***"Just to Get a Rep" ***"Suckas Need Bodyguards" ***"Manifest" ***"Blowin' Up the Spot" ***"DWYCK" ***"Take It Personal" ***"Now You're Mine" ***"Soliloquy of Chaos" ***"You Know My Steez" ***"Soul Brother #1" ***"Straighten It Out" ***"Wig Out" ***"I Get Physical" ***"All Souled Out" ***"The Basement" ***"On and On" ***"If it Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right" ***"For Pete's Sake" ***"The Main Ingredient" ***"The Creator" ***"Can't Front On Me" ***"They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)" **''The Defenders'' - Simone Missick ***"The H Word" ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Fish in the Jailhouse" ***"The Defenders" **''Cloak and Dagger'' ***"Ghost Stories" (Mentioned only) **''Iron Fist'' - Simone Missick ***"The Fury of Iron Fist" (Mentioned only) ***"Target: Iron Fist" ***"Heart of the Dragon" ***"The Dragon Dies at Dawn" ***"Morning of the Mindstorm" ***"War Without End" ***"A Duel of Iron" ***"Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" (Mentioned only) ***"War Without End" ***"A Duel of Iron" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Luke Cage'' Misty Knight-2.jpg Luke Cage - Misty and Luke - August 21 2016 - 1.jpeg Luke Cage and Misty Knight season 2.jpg Promotion and Filming Luke Cage Misty Poster.jpg Cn6hu-fUsAA0OV1.jpg ''The Defenders'' Promotion and Filming The Defenders Filming 02.jpg The Defenders Filming 04.jpg The Defenders Filming 05.jpg The Defenders Filming 07.png Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) characters Category:Police detectives Category:Allies Category:Characters with Robotic Implants